Many web sites rely on advertisements to generate revenue. Often, such advertisements are provided to web sites by advertising aggregators (AAs). An AA functions as a liaison between firms seeking to distribute promotional messages and web sites desiring a central supplier of advertisements.
Many AAs utilize various models to select an advertisement appropriate for a requesting web site. For example, an AA may generate profiles for each advertisement within its repertoire and each potential destination web site. When a web site requests an advertisement, the AA compares the profile of the requesting web site with the various profiles in its advertisement collection in order to identify an appropriate advertisement for the requesting web site.
So-called “optimized advertising models,” however, have various shortcomings. Often, the advertisement selection is based on profile data derived from the destination web site and not further refined to account for user interests. Moreover, such models commonly are designed to be used by firms employing a national or international marketing campaign and fail to address the needs of firms seeking to target a limited geographic region they serve.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for local advertisement insertion through web request redirection.